Just Like Soujirou
by gatewaytoday
Summary: Yuuki left for a new life. Trying to fill the void left inside of her. 18 months after she left everything and everyone, Soujirou accidentally happens upon her...in a way he never expected. bad at summaries but give it a chance.Rating just in case.
1. Chapter 1

She sat there in the café, lost in thought. Soujirou watched her, noticing she wasn't paying much attention to anything he was saying, which was unlike her. Yuuki usually normally would hang on every word when they had their weekly meeting on Wednesdays at a café. _What could be causing her to be this unfocused?_ He was worried, though he would never show it, fearing of giving her false hope. He would never allow her to become one of his girls.

She had become of his closest friends. They were 21, and for a year now they have been able to have a relationship that didn't suffer from her intrusions due to her little crush. She didn't bother him as much with her calls. She still texted him a lot, sometimes the conversation initiated by him, but she never texted as much as they had. He enjoyed the time he spent with her, and would not trade it for the world and would not ruin it with taking her for one night, treating her like every other girl her is with.

Yuuki liked the relationship where it was as well. But she, in her thoughts, she was coming to terms with the fact that all good things must come to an end sometime. And that time was approaching soon for them, though soujirou, nor anyone else knew it, and she planned to keep it that way. She was leaving for Hokkaido to reinvent herself. She felt broken, and she wanted to be alive again. She loved Soujirou so much, and every conquest, every girl she saw him with, that he told her about, destroyed her inside and made her more insecure every time. She wanted to fill this emptiness.

Soujirou continued to look at her, wondering what was going on through her head. After about 8 minutes, she finally looked up at him.

"Soujirou, can I ask you a question?"

He looked at her strangely, but nodded his head.

"What does it feel like? Having all those girls? A continuous supply to last you forever?" She looked at him with detached eyes, an emptiness he'd never seen in her eyes. "I mean, why do you do it?"

The question caught him off guard. "Yuuki, why are you asking such things?" There was a meaning behind these words that he was sure she noticed '_You are not possibly asking to be one are you?'_

She looked at him for a moment and said in a confident tone "I'm not asking because I want to be one. I just want to understand you a little better."

He was thrown for a loop at her words. "Okay…." He sat quietly, staring at her. Trying to figure her out.

She did want to understand. She wanted to know how it felt. She wanted to understand if her plans for Hokkaido were going to work out.

She sighed in exasperation. "Would you just answer me." She sounded annoyed, and looked it too.

He gave in. "I do it because…well…. I feel as if there is an emptiness in me. With every girl, for those few moments I don't feel it. Not like its gone, but I'm able to ignore it with the more girls there are. The more there are, the more time they take."

Yuuki looked off into space again for a minute. Soujirou could tell she was deep in thought for a moment. Then she snapped out of it quickly and looked at her cell. Her eyes widened. "Is that the time?" She said in a panicky voice. "I'm sorry soujirou, I have to go." She got up and he followed suit.

"Now? But we haven't had much time to talk." He knew he sounded like a child, but he couldn't help himself. They had only been there for not even half an hour and all they had talked about was him and his…girlfriends…and he didn't even get a chance to know why.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized again. She gave him a thoughtful look. "Good-bye!" She said and ran out the door before he could offer her a ride. He sighed. Something was bothering him: her good-bye. He had never heard her say such a definitive good-bye. Like she was leaving for good or something…nah. He laughed to himself. _I'm pretty sure she would have informed us of that_.

Little did Soujirou know, that was Yuuki's plan. She was running late and she feared if she didn't hurry up, she would miss her plane to Hokkaido, leaving behind everything and everyone for the new life she planned to live for herself to fill her empty void. The life of having many lovers to fill the void in her heart. _Just like Soujirou_. She thought to herself with a solemn smile.


	2. authors note

Just posting this to say I haven't forgotten about you all that read this. I'm in college and this semester was hell for me. I'm a stupid freshy who took a level 400 graduate course. Not my best idea. But the good news is…it's finals week which mean one week left and I can write more!

~Sam~


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuki sat in the club 2 years after leaving. _Soujirou was right. _ She thought while thinking about 2 years before, the last time she had seen Soujirou.

**Flashback:**

It had been 3 week since she had left. She dyed her hair to a light brown with red highlights. She bought a whole new wardrobe that showed off her figure and all her new clothes hugged her curves in all the right places. She started wearing more makeup and now calls herself Fuyuko, meaning child of the winter. She wanted to choose something close to her name Yuuki, meaning snow.

She was now living above a small café where she found a job. The owner was an older lady who was probably the nicest person Yuuki had ever met. She didn't ask questions and never criticized Yuuki when she came in late from one of her one night stands, or when she brought the occasional man over when she was really drunk. She thought the lady just wanted company, being a widow with no children, and she didn't mind being her company. I was nice feeling like she had a little bit of some kind of family when she didn't know when or even if she was going to see her family again.

Yuuki had been walking to the store to buy her's and Hisako's (the old lady) groceries when she saw an familiar person walking up ahead of her.

Hanazawa Rui.

Yuuki began to panic and was about to turn and hide when Rui turned to see Yuuki's paniced eyes. Yuuki could change her clothes, her makeup, her name, but she could not change her face. Rui recognized her immediately. His eyes widened and he took out his phone.

Yuuki knew who he was dialing, and was not about to let all her hard work and planning be ruined only after 3 weeks. Yuuki quickly closed the gap between them and took his phone, ripping out the battery.

"Don't!" Yuuki spoke in a forceful tone, anger in her eyes.

Rui looked confused and looked her up and down. "Why?"

Yuuki sighed while rubbing her head, due to the migraine she was now experiencing. "I need to go to the store first, then I will explain everything back at my apartment. Ok?"

Rui looked at her, and then at his phone and battery which were now in her hands. He gave a small sigh and nodded.

Forty minutes later, they were back at her apartment.

Yuuki opened the door and dropped her stuff on the counter. "I'll be right back. I have to dropped this off at Hisako's side of the store."

"Hisako?"

"My employer and landlord."

As Yuuki walked down the hallway, she had forgotten about the man she had left in her bed that morning, knowing he would leave when he woke up. She hadn't expected Rui to come, and what if the guy was still there. . .

Yuuki knocked on Hisako's door louder than she had meant to.

Hisako answered, yawning. "Fuyuko, why are you so loud?"

"I'm sorry, I have your groceries. I have a guest so I cannot stay for long. I'll come see you later, though, ok?"

Hisako smiled warmly at her, "Of course. You know I enjoy your company any time you are available."

Yuuki smiled at the elder "And I yours! I'll see you later."

Yuuki rushed back to her places to see the guy from the night before quickly descending the stairs leading away from her apartment.

"Shit!" Yuuki muttered under her breath.

Yuuki was dreading her talk with Rui more and more with every step until she was finally outside her door. She took a deep breath and walked in.

Rui was leaning against the walk with a look of anger and confusion written on his face.

"I suppose you want to know why I left and what I've been up to?"

Rui sat down as an answer.

"I don't want to have to explain it to you. I also think since it was my choice and my decision to leave, you guys just need to leave me alone. I don't plan on going back and I don't want to. I thought long and hard before I left. Made sure I really wanted to do this, and I want you guys to respect that decision."

Rui studied Yuuki for a moment. "So you don't care about the mess you left behind at all? Do you know what this did to Soujirou? How Makino is hurting?"

Yuuki let a tear escape and pain shot through her chest hearing _his_ name and the thought of hurting her best friend. But she took a deep breath and replied. "For once, for the first time in my life, I had to do something for myself, without worrying how I would affect everyone else. Every day I felt more empty. Every day, I hurt more and more. I couldn't do it anymore. Loving something that was so close yet so far away. I needed an escape."

"So leaving and having men you don't know coming into you apartment was the answer!?"

"Please, understand. I needed an escape. Please help me stay hidden?"

Rui looked shocked, to receive such a request. "What?"

"If you were able to find me, who's to say no one else can. Please help me stay hidden. I need to sort these things out. I will return one day. No soon, but I won't stay away forever. Just help me stay hidden from the others. I should have thought about it before I left that I would need to hide not only from my friends, but from their investigators." She scoffed. "If only you guys weren't so rich."

Rui thought about it for a moment. "Fine. I will get their investigators to stay away from the Hokkaido area by saying I have my own searching this area. OK? But that is all I will help you with. As you said, you need to figure this all out on your own."

Yuuki let out the breath she was holding. "Thank you, Hanazawa Rui, thank you."

"Just remember, when you come back, there is a mess you will have to deal with."

"When the time comes, I will prepare myself."

"Good, then I'll be going."

"Sayonara." Said Yuuki.

Rui smiled. "See you later."

Yuuki smiled. "Yes, later."

She was drinking an apple martini while talking up her pick of the night. He had mentioned that he owns a small café outside of town and it had triggered her memory, but also made her start to hit on the man. . . _Sano_. . . she remembered his name to be. . . even more. She began to feel this emptiness in her more and needed to avoid it all costs. She swallowed her drink down and looked up into Sano's eyes.

"Would you like to dance?" Yuuki asked the man and she ran her hand down his arm.

He smiled "Of course." She stood up and walked ahead, making sure that he got a good look at her ass as she walked in his strapless short black dress. She looked back at him with a wink, and kept going forward. Sano ran forward to make sure he didn't lose his prize, little did he know he was actually the prize for her, she was going to use him, like she had with all the other guys she'd met while clubbing. When he caught up to her Yuuki began to dance with the man to a song she didn't care to know the name of. As she grinded with the man she planned to go home with she saw a familiar back in the corner of her eye that caused her to panic.

_What the hell is Soujirou doing here of all places!?_ Thought a paniced Yuuki.


End file.
